Freesia Fake
by Searching For Topaz Eyes
Summary: What really gives Bella that freesia scent that has Edward so intoxicated?


**A/N:**** Okay I am writing this because I have writers block with my other story. So stop by Awkward Reunions and give me a helpful review with your ideas otherwise I might need to delete that story and I really don't want to. Oh and I finally understand Jacob! Before I was the ultimate Jacob hater, but now I get him because of "Love Song" by Sara Bareilles. Still think Edward is better though. Wow, you guys probably don't care and I'm just ranting. Well, I guess that's what Monster will do to you! OMC you guys should totally drink some Monster M-80 its like crack in a can! Of course read my story first!**

**Disclaimer:**** Don't own Twilight, but wish I did. No scratch that if I owned Twilight that would involve dealing with creepy obsessive fans like me…on the other hand I'd own Edward and could turn him into my own little boy toy…hmm tempting. Yet, I still do not own the brilliant book Stephenie Meyer does. Go her!**

Smiling at my reflection, I wondered what I had done to deserve such a wonderful life. My fiancé was perfect in every way and his family accepted me with open arms even with me still being human. However, that would change very soon.

Edward would arrive any minute to take me to our meadow and I was about ready. After quickly checking for any spying vampires, I pulled open one of my dresser drawers. The little glass bottle sat delicately under a few pairs of sweat pants hidden from any snooping boyfriends. The bottle was gorgeous; shaped like a raindrop the top had thin glass vines curling down the side. When I pulled on the top, it came off in my hand with a small popping sound and the scent of fresh freesia filled the air.

My perfume had always been my little secret from Edward. Freesia had been what made it so hard for him to be around me, but it was also, what first drew him to me. I was always careful to put a very little on so he could not smell the chemicals and the scent of freesia didn't overwhelm his heightened sense of smell.

While walking back over to my little mirror in perfect Bella fashion I stumbled over my own feet and spilt the contents of the bottle all over me. The scent was so strong it assaulted my own weak sense of smell. I had to clean up before Edward arrived. I dropped the bottle back into the dresser drawer and rushed to the door, just as Edward came through the window. His nose wrinkled as he sniffed the air like a dog, sending me into a fit of giggles.

"Bella what's that smell?" he said as he walked farther into my room.

"What do you mean Edward?"

"Something smells like thousands of freesias mixed with bleach." he was getting closer and closer to the still open drawer. I must have left it wide open in my rush. Quickly I walked over and shut the drawer with my back to it smiling sweetly at Edward. Edward quickly noticed my odd behavior as he strolled over to where I was standing.

"Darling, what's in the drawer?" he said in that thick velvety voice.

"Nothing." I squeaked.

"Really," I shook my head eagerly hoping he would buy my obvious lie. "Then why does that fragrance get stronger the closer I get to it."

Edward bent closer as if to kiss my neck. Instead, he stopped short and inhaled a deep breath. "Hmm…it seems to be coming from you Bella."

"You must be mistaken Edward. I don't smell a thing."

"Really then you won't mind me seeing what is in the drawer will you?" he said smugly. Edward knew he had won.

My fake smile dropped and my eyes grew wide. Edward would find out my secret and leave me. It was all over. Gently Edward moved me away from the drawer and I did not put up a fight. It felt as if the next few seconds went by in slow motion. Edward opened the dresser drawer and froze seeing the graveyard of freesia perfume bottles. I held my breath waiting for his reaction. Then much to my surprise, he chuckled.

"So this is what had you acting so oddly." I nodded nervously.

"You're not angry?"

Edward looked at me as if I had sprouted another head. "No, why would I be angry with you?"

"I sort of lied to you by not telling you it was just perfume. The fact that I smelt like freesia was what made it hard for you to be around me wasn't it."

"No Bella, it was hard for me to be around you because of your blood, not what you smelt like. Now go wash up before my nose is permanently wrinkled like this." I smiled looking at the love of my life. He would always be there for me I just knew it. Edward would always love me.

The warm water loosened every muscle in my body sending me into a state of complete relaxation. I never wanted to get out of the shower, but I knew an angel was waiting for me in my room. Edward was lying completely still on my bed eyes closed as if in a deep sleep. He looked so peaceful it was almost painful to disturb him. Carefully I lay down next to him, but from his smile, it was obvious he knew I was there. He opened his eyes and gave me that sideways smirk making my heart skip a few beats. With out a word he wrapped me in his arms and pressed his lips to my neck. I sighed in total bliss.

"Edward."

"Yea?" he said still kissing my neck. I almost forgot what I wanted to ask him.

"What do I really smell like to you?"

He took a minute to respond, but finally he said, "Peanut Butter."

"Peanut Butter?"

"Yea, like one of those Nutter Butter cookies." he said trying to hold back his laughter.

"You're joking right!" Edward just shrugged and jumped off the bed heading towards the door.

"Edward seriously!" I shouted chasing after him.

**A/N:**** Hope you enjoyed now Review!**


End file.
